In the highly competitive disk drive industry, manufacturers continually strive for improved performance along several fronts. Perhaps best known are the ongoing efforts to increase data storage capacity within given size limits by increasing the density at which bit-encoded data may be stored. Closely related, are the attempts to arrange the disk drive components to more effectively utilize available space, either to reduce the size of the drive, or to provide a drive of the same size with increased storage area, improved operating efficiency, or both. Moreover, there is effort to continuously improve drive performance and life.
Typically a disk drive will include a rigid and stationary housing, at least one storage disk, and a means for supporting the data storage disk inside the housing for rotation about a spindle axis relative to the housing. A drive typically further includes a transducing head for writing bit-encoded data onto the recording surface of the disk, and for reading bit-encoded data previously stored on the recording surface. An actuator means is provided inside the housing for controllably positioning the transducing head relative to the recording surface. Controlling electrical circuitry controls the rotation of the disk, the positioning of the transducing head and the writing and reading of the bit-encoded data. The control circuitry includes a circuitry layer, several electrical circuit panels, and means for bonding the electrical circuit plant panels to the circuitry layer to position the circuit panels apart from one another. A mounting means secures the circuit panels integrally with respect to the housing. The housing preferably is a rigid structure constructed of material capable of protecting the drive over its lifetime.
It has been observed that replacing the gas contents or interior environment of a disk drive with an inert gas, such as, for example but not limited to helium, improves drive performance by decreasing the power necessary to operate the drive. In addition, replacing the interior environment of the disk drive with an inert gas decreases turbulence and vibration. However, current methods of disk drive housing manufacture do not provide for a gas-tight or impermeable housing. Thus, in the ever-continuing requirement for improved disk drives, it is of interest in the art to develop improved disk drives, gas-tight disk drive housings, and methods of manufacture therefor.